Megaman Zero: The Crimson Team's Journey
by Lacie968
Summary: This fanfiction is same stories from the game but, it'll be different stories and different a fighting styles. I also will add my OCs into my stories (sorry for short summary)
1. C1: The Awakening of Celestial Tiger

**Hello everyone, I'm new in this Megaman game category. Before, you guys want to read my fanfiction... Sorry, if my grammar is kinda bad but, I hope everyone enjoy it.**

 **This stories will be focusing between my OC's and MC's stories**

"Ah..." Normal speak

 _"Ah..."_ Thought speak

 _'Ah...'_ Cyber-elft speak

 _[Ah...]_ Radio Communication or speaker or the screen

 **I'm not owner Megaman Zero series or character. My only owners is OCs of mine!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1, Elvina's Story: The Awakening of Celestial Tiger**

(Somewhere, at the old building)

The young girl reploid looked at the quiet town from the rooftop. She has fair skin, blond short hair with her bangs almost covered her right eye and baby blue eyes. She was wearing blue vest with no sleeves, short pants and black jumpsuit, pearl necklace around on her neck, white long socks and planted high heels. She has been caring her gun on back of the hip

"Hmm… This place is surely quite… just like a ghost town" She took a sit to the floor

"Hey, Elvina. Don't sit over there or enemy will see you"

The good-looking adult young man reploid told her. He has slight tanned skin, blond spiky and amber eyes. He was wearing yellow armored with medium shoulder pads and no sleeves jacket with wide collar and long cloth, yellow gauntlets, yellow boots, yellow steel headband with blue orb/power energy on the middle and ears sharp metals. On his right arm was caring a large shield with the blue orb on the middle it

"Sorry, Siegfried. I'm just want to looking scenery from outside here" Elvina answered a bit cheerful

"You can do that later but, for now… we must focus in this mission" Siegfried said serious

"I knew, Sir" Elvina answered

"Good, if you could understand" Alvin said "Let's go to inside. Ciel and Passy has been waiting for you" he walked back to the inside of old building

"Aye, Big brother Siegfried" Elvina replied and followed him

* * *

(Inside)

"Oh, welcome back" the young girl in pink outfit greeted on them

' _Geez…! Where have you been?'_ the cyber-elf asked

"Well..." Elvina responded shyly

"I found her at the rooftop" Siegfried answered

' _What-!? Why are you on there!? The enemy would be find you in not time!'_ Passy scolded her

" _*chuckle_ He, he, he. Sorry, Passy" Elvina apologized with a cheerful smile

"At least, she has come back safe" the male reploid soldier said

' _*sigh you're right, Milan'_ Passy sighed

"… Once, everyone get their energy back. We must continue our journey to the slumber before, Neo Arcadian will be finding all of us" Alvin arms crossed and said prediction

"You're right …" Ciel answered him

"I've wondered. What kind a reploid with the title of Legendary Reploid" Elvina said curios

"The Legendary Reploid, Zero… he was 'the hero' in The Maverick Wars era" Siegfried explained "Also, he was fought together with X to defeating the Maverick soldiers..."

"That sounds... impressive" Elvina commented impressed

"But all people were thinking Zero just fairy tale stories" Siegfried said

"But, I've believed it. Zero… He's the only hope for the future of reploid" Ciel said hopeful

"… I hope so" Siegfried said "O.K then, we shall go now. Milan, tell them for prepare"

"Yes, Sir!" Milan said and hurried going to the team

"Okay, Ladies. We should keep moving" Siegfried told them

* * *

(Evening, inside the forest)

Today is full moon and, the Resistance group were walking quite long enough inside the deep forest. Siegfried, Elvina and, Milan were walked next to Ciel in order to protecting her

"Wow... This place is so creepy" Elvina commented uneasy

"You think?" Ciel asked with a smile "But, this forest is looks normal to me"

"... Seriously?" Elvina asked anxious

"Nah, she was just scared with the ghost" Siegfried said with a teasing smiles

' _Really?'_ Passy asked curious

"No, I don't! I'm just gave opinion about this creepy forest!" Elvina protested angry

"Hey, hey! Don't be mad, I'm just kidding…!" Siegfried calmed her down

"But, that joked was always annoying me" Elvina replied annoyance

"Not always" Siegfried answered with a cheerful smile

" _*chuckle_ " Ciel chucked softly

' _Here we go again… Why these people always yelling in important time like this…?_ ' Passy let out sigh and commented about them

"Come on, you guys. Now, this isn't time for fighting" Milan told them

"Sir! The Neo Arcadian's soldier!"

Everyone heard their soldier from behind has shouted panicking

"Wha-!?" Ciel asked worried

"And, we're outnumbered!" the colbor said panicking

"Tch-! Everyone, run! Hurry!" Siegfried commanded to his team

The Resistance group start to running from Neo Arcadian's soldiers, rest of Resistance soldiers are shooting their buster into enemy soldiers but, Pantheons have shoot back to the colbor team and, people from the Resistance's team has fallen

"Don't look back, Ciel! Just kept running!" Siegfried told her before, Ciel tried to look behind

"But-!"Ciel trailed off sadly

"….! Siegfried, look! The Golem!" Elvina yelled when she was looking behind them

Golems floated faster and launching a laser beam on Resistance's soldiers. Once, a route had clean by the golems, Neo Arcadian soldiers are following Ciel's group

 _*WHUUSSHH *WHUUSSH_

"Uuuaarrghh-!" the Resistance's soldier shouted in pain

" _If this continues, Ciel and everyone will…"_ Siegfried thought worried to himself "Milan! Please, take care everyone!"

"Wha-!? What are you doing, Sir!?" Milan asked

Ciel's group stopped run when Siegfried himself has stopped in front of them

"I'll handle this"

Siegfried has let out his sword saber from the shield and prepared for battle

"No! If you do that, you'll die too!" Ciel yelled worried

"It doesn't matter right now…" Siegfried said calmly "Our priority is mission, right? Now, hurry up and go!"

"But…" Ciel trailed off worried

"Then allow me to join with you, Big brother Siegfried" Elvina said

' _What the- Elvina!?'_ Passy replied shock

"Don't be stupid! I won't allow you to following me!" Siegfried rejecting Elvina's request "Your mission is protect Ciel. Now, go with her!"

"No! I'll protect you!" Elvina yelled back with determine "Plus, you can't able to winning this battle!"

"I know, but…" Siegfried answered anxious

"The enemy has been getting closer!" the colbor shouted warning

"Grr…." Siegfried groaned depresses "All force! Hurry up follow Ciel's group! And Milan, I'm counting on you!" he commanded them

"U-Understood!" Milan accepted his request and hurry drag Ciel's right hand

"N-No-! Siegfried! Elvina!" Ciel yelled as they are continued running away from them

"… Don't leave from my side" Siegfried told her

"I know… Don't worry" Elvina prepared her gun "Here we goes!"

 _*BAM *BAM_

 _*SLASH_

Elvina has been starting shoot with buster gun on Pantheons and, Siegfried himself was cutting to all Pantheons with his sword. One from these golems want to launching the laser beam

" **Shield Reflection… ACTIVE!** "

 _*WHUUSSHH_

 _*BAM_

Siegfried has activated a reflection system from his shield and making a laser beam turn back to Golem. Even though, the laser beam has already been destroyed but, it's still moving.

 _*SLASH_

Siegfried jumped to Golem and cut it into two pieces

"Elvina, are you okay!?" Siegfried asked

"Yeah, but… the enemy has passed us from inside the forest!" Elvina told him

"What-!? Dammit!" Siegfried yelled cursed but suddenly, he look one Pantheon from inside the forest and, it'll be shooting at Elvina "Elvina! Behind you!"

 _*SHOT_

"Kyaa-!"

Pantheon had shot on Elvina's right upper arm

"M-My arm…" Elvina said painful and her gun has dropped off to the ground

"Elvina, hang in there!"

 _*WHUUZZHH_

"What the-!?"

Golem stopped his steps with the laser beam for blocking his route to Elvina's spot.

"Big brother Siegfried!" Elvina yelled

"Don't worry about me! You should get out from here!" Siegfried told her

"But…" _*SHOOT *SHOOT_ "Kyaa-!"

Elvina tried to dodge it but, she had got another injury on her left feet

"Oh, crap… ELVINA!" Siegfried groaned panicking when, he saw Elvina has collapsed on the ground

" _Urgh… my body… I… can't move it… did I already broke…? If this is true… then… I will die"_ Elvina thought as she tried moving her body but still, couldn't move it

 _*SLASH *SLASH_

"Get out from my way, scums!"

Siegfried ran to Elvina's direction along with destroyed all of Pantheons who was try disturbing his way. Meanwhile, Siegfried was busy with the group of Pantheons. One of Pantheon has stood behind of her and would shoot on her head

"… _No… I don't want to die in this place… I have to live… in order to protect everyone… and… my precious friends"_ Elvina thought determined _"I have to…. LIVE ON…!"_

 _*SHINE_

The Pantheon and all of Neo Arcadian's soldiers have stopped when, Elvina's necklace has been celestial blue bright shining and covering her entire body

"What the hell is going on…?" Siegfried questioned with expression shocks

After, a beautiful celestial blue shine has gone. Her forms has already been changing into a new forms. Now, she was wearing celestial blue vest with white long scarf, white high socks and celestial blue boots. As for the celestial blue helmet's design is tiger design with small fangs and tiger's ears, sharp metals on ears parts, and blue orb/power energy in the middle of helmet. And for now on, her weapon isn't longer a buster gun but, celestial blue metal knuckles with blue orb/energy power with small tiger's claws

"… Is this… my new power?" Elvina questioned as she staring on her new forms "…!"

 _*SHOOT *SHOOT *SHOOT_

Pantheons began shooting on her but, Elvina has dodged all Pantheon's bullets so easily. She is jumping to one Pantheon's direction for counter attack

"Take this! HWATAA-!"

 _*BAM_

Elvina gave a powerful punch on Pantheon's head, her punch has made Pantheon's head destroyed

"Her power has been increased..." Siegfried commented when he countered attack to Golems "Was that power coming from her necklace?"

"Hup!"

Elvina was jumping away from troop of Pantheons and landing at behind them

" **Rage of Flames!** "

 _*BAM_

She was sending a brutal celestial blue flames from both hands to Pantheons and, melting them until nothing is left

" _Wow… This power is awesome but also… dangerous"_ Elvina thought awe

Suddenly, Siegfried stepped forward to Elvina

"Looks like, you could be using your power and… your injured has been health too" Siegfried commented praise

"Yeah… somehow" Elvina answered unsure "The last one is your companies, Siegfried" she looked in front of her were still having Pantheons and Golems

"I think… We should split up" Siegfried explained his plan with lower voice "Elvina, you hurry up meet with Ciel and the others. I'll active this small trick for them"

"Gotcha, but remember… to not die for me" Elvina said

"I won't die" Siegfried said coolly "Okay, on my mark… 1…2…3… Now! **Bright Shield, Active!** "

 _*SHIINNNEEEEEE_

Siegfried has launched a bright system from his shield and made the enemies are covering their lens/camera. When it was still goes on, Elvina ran forward to Ciel's group and Siegfried ran to inside the forest along with his shield was still bright activated

* * *

(Inside of Underground Laboratory)

Elvina had arrived on the Underground Laboratory. Inside there is dark but still able to see through from her spot, thanks to small bright from lamps

"So, this is the slumber, Ciel was talking about…" Elvina commented and looked at the floor. It seems her comrades had got killed by Neo Arcadian's soldiers _"Everyone…. Please, rest in peace…"_ she thought sad and gripping her fist tightly

 _*BRUK *BRUK_

After she entered to inside, the rocks from this building has collapsed and closing the exit door

"…I can't go to outside from here again, right?" Elvina said sarcastic "Oh well… I can find another way, once I meet with Ciel"

Elvina decided to leaving the entrance

* * *

(2 minutes later)

 _[Elvina, can you hear me?]_

Elvina stopped her feet and heard Siegfried's voice from radio communication system

"Yeah, I could hear you clearly. By the way, are you okay?" Elvina asked

 _[No worries, although… I had hid from them but, these minions were still searching on me_ ] Siegfried said sarcastic _[Oh, Elvina. Did you find Ciel and the others?]_

"I was still searching on her but…the rest from our group had killed…" Elvina answered sadly

 _[… I see]_ Siegfried answered calm

"… Hold on, I can read someone's presence from… down here?" Elvina looked at the hole on the floor

 _[Really? Could it be Ciel?]_ Siegfried questioned

"I don't know but, I will check on it" Elvina said

 _[Okay and, be careful]_ Siegfried cut off a radio communication and Elvina jump down into the hole

* * *

(Low Floor)

"Hup!" Elvina landed safely on another floor _"That presence is getting closer…"_ she thought looking to left direction. Elvina has prepared a fight stances for welcoming to unknown's presence, her eyes are looking straight to the forward _"Now-"_

 _*SHOT *SHOT_

" _!"_

Elvina held her fist and dodged from someone's energy bullet was shooting it straight to forward. She took one step back from the red young man reploid was holding his gun buster with one hand and, he would shoot her again but suddenly, Ciel hurry standing in front of him

"S-Stop! Don't shoot her!" Ciel stopped him "She isn't enemy but, my comrades"

"Comrades…?" the red young man reploid asked

"Yes" Ciel replied, the red young man reploid didn't say anything and just lower his gun

"C-Ciel…! Is that you!? Thank goodness, you're still alive!" Elvina said happily and hugged Ciel

"Me too. I'm so happy to see you again, Elvina" Ciel replied relief and then, she look at her appearances "But, that form…"

"Well… That was long stories, I'll tell you later" Elvina said and released their hugs "Anyway, where is Milan and Passy?"

"….. They are…" Ciel trailed off frustrated

"…. Sorry, I... I even not know about what happened" Elvina said sadly

"No... it's okay" Ciel said

"I see….." Elvina answered simply _"Milan, Passy...Don't worry, we'll take Ciel back to the base safety..."_ she thought sad and determine in the same times

"How about Siegfried?" Ciel asked worried

Elvina and the others are walking forward

"Oh, him... I just contracted him on minutes ago and he said, 'I'm okay'" Elvina explained

"I see… So, he's still alive… thank goodness" Ciel said relief

"By the way, Ciel…. Who was he?" Elvina asked and pointed her finger at the red young man reploid

"Elvina… he's actually…."

 _[Oi, Elvina. Did you find Ciel?]_

Suddenly, everyone has heard Siegfried's voice from their radio communication

"Yeah, I found her" Elvina replied

 _[Really? Is she okay?]_ Siegfried asked

"Yes, I'm okay now. Thank you for worrying at me" Ciel replied

 _[Really? Great]_ Siegfried replied relief

"Anyway… What's your condition?" Ciel asked

 _[Fine, I guess...]_ Siegfried said _[Anyways, I'll try to meeting with all of you at your location right now]_

"But, you can't go to inside from the main door because… it was already closing the door, completely" Elvina told him

 _[… Fine then, I'll find another door then. Just tell me, where is the exit, okay?]_ Siegfried said

"Count me in" Elvina said

"… Be ready, the enemy is here" the red young man reploid told them emotionless

 _[... Hold on, who are- *click]_ Siegfried wanted to question but it's already cut off from their radio communication

The Pantheons are already surrendering them from the rear or front and they prepare to open fire

"Here we go again…" Elvina said as she took fighting stances

 _*SHOOT *SHOOT *SHOOT_

 _*BAM *BAM *BAM_

The red young man reploid began shooting to all Pantheons as he dodged an energy bullets from Pantheons and, Elvina welcomed all Pantheons from behind with powerful fists and kicks, a blue flame just coming out from her both knuckles

"Take this! **Fire ball!** "

 _*DUARK_

Elvina sent a medium size of flame ball from her right hand to Pantheons. And then, all enemies in front of them have been eliminated

"Finally…" Elvina said relief

"Wow, Elvina… your technique was making me surprised" Ciel commented impressive "… You now able to using 'flame-element' for a battle"

"Yeah… probably" Elvina said unsure "I don't know why, but… all of sudden, I was able to memories all of technique in my data"

"I see…" Ciel said

* * *

(2 minutes later)

"… Great, it's a dead end" Elvina arms crossed and commented. Ciel walk forward to the bridge

"… Now, what should we do?" Ciel asked

Without Elvina and Ciel notices it, the bridge where Ciel stand suddenly collapsed. Before Ciel would fall down, the red young man reploid quickly grab her like a bridal-style

"You… Thank you…" Ciel said and, she's walking forward

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" Elvina asked and landing to the ground

"Yeah, we're okay" Ciel answered "… This place seems to be a pre-historic laboratory. We may be able to find a Trans Server, which we can use to go back to the Resistance Base"

"Really? Well, I'll tell him" Elvina put hand to her right ear part "Big brother Siegfried, can you hear me?"

 _[…..]_

"He isn't answered it. Could it be out of range?" Elvina questioned

"Let's check on over there first" Ciel said

Ciel guided those two reploids to the passageway but, the passageway route has closed by a pile of rubble

"How nice… This passageway has collapsed in" Ciel said sarcastic

"Oh well… Shall we go back and find another route again?" Elvina suggested and Ciel nodded agreement with her suggestion

"Stay back!"

After the red young man reploid warned to her, the robot's hand has caught Ciel and dragged her to inside. Elvina and the red young man reploid hurry following that hand and then, they're seeing the Golem

"You're kidding me… Why is this thing here!?" Elvina questioned irritated

"You guys, run! You can't defeat damage this thing with a buster or a knuckle" Ciel told them

 _*CLIIINNGGG_

The red young man reploid and Elvina are dodging from Golem's laser. Elvina run forward and then, jumping straight on it

 _*SMACK *SMACK_

 _*SHOOT *SHOOT_

She gave strength punchers on Golem's main armored but it hadn't worked and, continue attacks from the red young man reploid was shooting his buster at the Golem but still it not works

"Rats!" the red young man reploid yelled

"This big guy is really like a steels! We couldn't destroy it, besides…" Elvina started to have an idea "Hey, you! Do you have an saber or something sharp weapon!?"

"Huh?" the red young man reploid questioned

The screen glowed bright and threw an saber to Zero

 _[…. USE THIS ZERO…]_ the screen spoke

" _Zero-!? This guy is that legendary reploid!?"_ Elvina thought shocked when, she overheard the screen has said the red young man reploid's name

"Who are you!?" Zero asked

 _[HURRY… YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER…DON'T WASTE TIME]_ the screen said and then, disappear from the screen

Golem will start shooting a laser beam at them once again

"Leave that laser to me!"

Elvina said as she is climbing on the wall by her two feet and then, jump to Golem's head along with, her celestial blue flames has released from her both knuckles

" **Rage of Flames!** "

 _*DUARK_

She has been launching a powerful celestial blue flames on Golem's head. The laser beam from Golem's mouth has melted and then, destroyed. After, Elvina's job had finished, Zero jumped to the up and readying on his saber

"HAH-!"

 _*SLASH_

Finally, Zero had cut the Golem into two pieces. They are looking at the golem will explode, Elvina quickly shielding on herself with her both hands and, Zero run faster to Ciel to covering her before it would explode

 _*DUAARRKK_

... And then, exploded

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoy it**

 **Please to, reviews/favorite/follow it**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. C2: The Decision

**The New Chapter has updated, I hope everyone enjoy it!**

 **For information: I will a bit focus at Persona 4's fanfiction but, I've hoped everyone read this fanfiction**

* * *

 **Chapter 2, Main Stories: The Decision**

(The Underground Laboratory, at The Secret Passageway)

They had defeated the Golem and succeeded rescue Ciel immediately, Elvina walk to Ciel and the red young man reploid with a name 'Zero'

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Elvina asked

"Yes, we're okay but… I can't believe you were able to destroy a Golem…" Ciel commented impressive on them

"I was just destroyed that laser beam from that thing but, for the final strike… it was him, Mister Legend" Elvina said and pointed her thumb finger to Zero, Ciel look at Elvina with shock expression "Oh, I've heard it from the screen has spoken his name…. Plus, we were right about him"

"…?" Zero responded confused

"Yes and you ARE Zero the Legendary Reploid!" Ciel said praise on Zero

"Zero…? Is that my name?" Zero questioned confused and long silent from him for trying remember about himself "Ugh, I can't remember…"

"Just relax for a moment. You have hibernation sickness" Ciel told him "I'm sorry for forcing you to wake up and… Thank you for saving me" she said thanks but Zero didn't say anything on her "My name is Ciel, I'm a scientist and this is Elvina, my dear friends" she introduced at herself and Elvina

"Hello, my name is Elvina or… Celestial Teigra for my nickname from my data" Elvina introduced nervous

"Celestial Teigra… that was beautiful nickname, Teigra" Ciel commented her with a smile

"Elvina is fine, Ciel…!" Elvina said embarrassed with blushes on her cheeks

" _*chuckle_ sorry for making you blushed" Ciel chuckled a bit cheerful "Let's go to our base, before more enemies arrive"

"Good idea" Elvina nodded as agreement "Oh, before you guys come in, I'll check on inside first" Ciel nodded as yes and Elvina entry to inside the room

"… What if I'm not the Zero you were talking about?" Zero suddenly asked at Ciel

"You proved to me that you are Zero by saving me from the Golem" Ciel answered his question

"…." Zero remained silent

 _[Ciel, Zero. I've found the Trans Server in this room and, don't worry... this room is safe zone]_ Elvina said by using a radio communication

"Okay. We'll go there now" Ciel said "Come on, Zero. Let's go"

Ciel and Zero walk to inside the room

* * *

(Inside the Room)

"How is it?" Elvina asked a while Ciel checking on the Trans Server

"We are in luck. The Trans Server is still active" Ciel told them

"What a relief…" Elvina said relieved but suddenly, she realize something and look at Zero "Oh, that's right! You don't know, how to use it, right?" she asked on him and Zero slowly nod as answer

"All you have to do is press this button and then you can go back to our Resistance Base" Ciel explained how to use the Trans Server to Zero

"Well then, let's go back home!" Elvina exclaimed happy

"How about Siegfried?" Ciel asked

"… Oh yeah, him" Elvina started to worrying about him "Looks like, I'd be waiting here and try to calling him ag-"

"Huwaaaa-!"

They heard someone's shouted voice from the sewer behind the Trans Servers. Zero and Elvina stand in front of Ciel and guard up

 _*SPLASH_

Someone has slide down from the sewer and fall to the ground, the recognized reploid with full injured in his body stand up by using his sword

"Ouch…! Damn, I should haven't jumped from that old sewer in my current conditions…" the injured reploid commented with regrets

"Siegfried!" Ciel and Elvina exclaimed

"Oh, good to see you again, ladies" Siegfried said and Elvina run to him

"Don't give 'good to see you again' to me! You were making me- I mean, all of us worried, you stupid Big Brother!" Elvina yelled angry "And, look at you! You're heavy injured! Did you try to fighting with them again!?"

"Sorry and please… do not mad on me" Siegfried said worried "But, at last, I has met you guys again" he tried for cheerful Elvina

"…. Yeah, whatever" Elvina said a bit angry but inside, she was happy

"How do you come here?" Ciel asked

"I had used the old sewer from outside... and, as for the rest, that was a luck" Siegfried explained shortly "And… Who is that guy?" he asked and stared at Zero

"His name is Zero" Elvina told him

"Oh… So, you're Zero, that legendary reploid" Siegfried said calm and analysis stares on him "Nice to meet you, Zero. I'm Siegfried, the bodyguard for these ladies" he introduced himself to him and, Zero only nodded on him

"... Aren't you suppose to surprise or shock?" Elvina questioned

"That isn't need to be surprise for" Siegfried said coolly "Anyway, shall we go back now? I need treatment now"

"Oh, okay then…" Elvina said and helped Siegfried on his shoulder for walk

Everyone use the Trans Servers one by one for going back to Resistance Base

* * *

(Resistance Base, in front of the TRANCE room)

After, they had used the Trans Servers. Everyone are walking to outside the TRANCE room.

"Finally! We're managed back…!" Elvina exclaimed relief when she was still holding Siegfried's shoulder

"You got right" Siegfried said

"Okay then, I'll take him to the medical room now. Well see you later" Elvina said farewell on them and take Siegfried to the medical room in hurry. Ciel guided Zero to the DATA room

* * *

(The Data ROOM)

"Welcome to our Resistance Base, Zero" Ciel explained "This is a shelter for injured Reploids who are suspected of being Maverick, we have fought so hard to survive, however… we know that the end is coming…But that's why we have been looking for you. You are our last hope. Most of us think that Zero is nothing a fantasy. However, a few still believed in your existence and have looked for you… You ARE Zero, the legendary Reploid who fought with X to save the world 100 years ago"

"X…? That name sounds familiar" Zero muttered. Ciel didn't hear Zero said and continued on

"X… That legendary Reploid is still alive and he's trying to retire all of us" Ciel said sadly

"X is trying to… retire you…?" Zero asked, Ciel nodded sadly

"His plans have already begun. Many innocent Reploids are being retired as we speak… We need your help. Our future depends on you… Please help us…" Ciel said hopeful and finally

"Ok, I'll help…" Zero gave his decision on her, Ciel smile relieved at Zero's answered

"Thank you… it's like a dream comes true, now… with your help… I think I can save everyone" Ciel said happy "I have something I need to ask you"

"What's it…?" Zero asked

"I want you to destroy the Disposal Center where they retire our comrades one after another even while I speak, they may be retiring a Reploid who is wrongly suspected of being a Maverick. To prevent any additional loss of Reploid life, please destroy the enemy facility" Ciel said hopeful

"… Understood" Zero accepted Ciel's request

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the Medical room)

Elvina looked at Siegfried had been repaired on his entire body with the machine. Meanwhile, Siegfried was still in processed recovery treatment, Elvina walk to the middle-aged man reploid for speak to him

"Is Siegfried okay?" Elvina asked worried

"He's okay now but… he need to stay back from any missions for a time being" Cerveau said

"What? Until, when?" Siegfried asked worried

"Until, your body is full recovery and your weapons are already repair" Cerveau said

"You gotta be kidding me… I can't just sit here when everyone else are fighting with Neo Arcadian!" Siegfried protested "I have to join with them. So, hurry up repair me, Cerveau!"

"You had critical damaged back at mission, and it would've took some time for full recovery" Cerveau explained

"But…!"

"Come on, Siegfried. Did you forget Zero has come with us now, hm?" Elvina said "Just let him and me handle your job"

"Yeah…. Wait, you too?" Siegfried questioned

"Of course! Look, I had a new power! Now, I could help everyone" Elvina said proudly

"Speaking of which, where did you get that?" Cerveau asked curious

"… Only, I knew… This armored was coming from my necklace" Elvina said confused "See? My necklace has gone after, I was having this new power"

"Hmm, that would be your seal armor or something else…" Cerveau said thought

"Maybe? Besides, I did not remember, where I got this necklace from the start" Elvina said unsure

"….." Siegfried remained silent

"Okay then, I'll tell Ciel about Siegfried's condition now" Elvina said

"Sure" Cerveau said

"Hey, you must stay here until, I'm recovery" Siegfried told her

"What-!?" Elvina yelled shock

"Understand?" Siegfried asked with a sharp tone

"I got it" Elvina sighed "Okay! I will come back soon" she said before she leaves from the medical room

"... _Even though, I had said to her but... why_ _I have a bad feeling about unexpected will happen…"_ Siegfried thought and let out sigh of worry

* * *

(The DATA room)

Elvina entered to the DATA room and see Ciel has stood in the middle with expression anxious from her face

"Hey, Ciel!" Elvina greeted her cheerful

"Oh, Elvina" Ciel snapped out from her mind and greeting back to her

"What's up? You're looking not well" Elvina asked

"Well… I just have another report from the scout team" Ciel said worried "But… without Zero, we can't do anything now"

"So, Zero had went outside for mission…" Elvina said and remained silent for thinking "Fine then, I'll help you"

"Huh? But… Siegfried will worry about you, Elvina" Ciel said

"Nah, don't worry about him. Plus, I'd take his place for a time being" Elvina said "I know, my experience in battlefield was still lack but, I believed with this new power… And, I'll use it for protecting everyone, especially my new family"

"But still…" Ciel said worried

"So, you aren't believe me..." Elvina said with determine

"…No, I believe you, Elvina… but promise me to not die" Ciel said

"Promise" Elvina nodded agreement "So, what's it? About mission"

"I got report from the scout team, the train will leave soon" Ciel started to explain "We want you to destroy the enemy transport train in order to disrupt their supply"

"Err… Where?" Elvina asked

"At the old platform" Ciel said

"Understood and, I'll go now" Elvina turned back from her "And, tell him… I'll come back soon!"

Ciel watched Elvina has left from this room

" _I hope, Zero and Elvina are okay…"_ Ciel thought hopeful

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but, I hope everyone enjoy it**

 **Please to, Review/Favorite/Follow it**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
